


A Fine Walk in the Late Afternoon

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Fuji take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Walk in the Late Afternoon

The afternoon was beginning to shade into night as they set off for the day. The air was alive with the sounds of people packing up around them, the heavy flat sounds of doors closing.

With the years Tezuka had grown awkwardly tall, and Fuji put a helpful hand on Tezuka's back to nudge him forward as Tezuka fit under the doorway and moved outside. Fuji let his hand slide down to the small of Tezuka's back and left it there. Tezuka didn't even register the warm presence on his back until they neared the gates. It occured to him that this wasn't the first time this had happened, nor would it likely be the last. Tezuka couldn't remember the first instance of such casual physical contact, but had the feeling it had been occuring with increasing frequency since junior high.

Tezuka said nothing.

Fuji's hand drifted away, finally, as they quietly walked up the street. Soon Fuji would turn left and Tezuka would turn right but there was something comfortable and familiar about this quiet togetherness that Tezuka greatly appreciated.

Fuji gave the gift of a warm smile and a pleasant goodbye as they went their seperate ways. Somehow, it felt that they were really only moving closer together.


End file.
